A Loud Vampire in Romania
by kaijufan5678
Summary: Lincoln Loud and his friend, Clyde McBride, travel to Romania during on a trip to London, where they encounter something frightening that will take an unexpected change on their lives forever. (M for Language, Violence, some nudity for a bit and some kissing involved).
1. Chapter 1 - Arriving to Romania

This fanfiction is a mash-up of the 1981 John Landis film _An American Werewolf in London_ and the hit Nickelodeon cartoon _The Loud House_ by Chris Savino. However, this mash-up is going to be a bit different with the film _An American Werewolf in London _with a twist, new scenes added and some scenes changed or deleted, new characters I've created for the story, characters from the cartoon (well, not all of them) and with vampires instead of werewolves in the story. So those who enjoyed the film may expect the spin I'm going to make.

_The Loud House, An American Werewolf in London, and the songs (used in this fanfic) belongs to their respectful owners, not me._

**Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me by Elton John plays in the background of the intro, while beautiful views of the mountains and grasslands of Transylvania on a cloudy day are shown. The song ends after the views of mountains and grasslands of Transylvania.**

We cut to a truck driving on the road in one of the grasslands where a 50-year-old truck driver stops and gets out of his vehicle opening the trunk.

The truck driver opens the trunk where we see two friends, Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride (both 11 years old), sitting in the trunk seeing where they are.

The two boys get out of the car while carrying their backpacks of luggage and putting them on the back of their jackets (Lincoln was wearing an orange jacket, while Clyde was wearing a blue jacket) and flexing their arms and legs after a long sit of transportation to their location.

The middle-aged truck driver tells them "That's Romania as you go north about 15 miles from here, following the road as you two go there as this is how much I can drive you here," pointing to the sign of the direction they're going.

"Thanks for the ride, sir. We appreciate your good manners for taking us here," Clyde said happily.

"Boys, stick to the road and have some light with you two, and good luck," the truck driver says informatively as he leaves.

"Thanks again, sir. See you soon!" Lincoln says in a good tone of voice.

They start walking north as the truck driver drives away to wherever he's going now.

Then as the cold weather starts to happen, Clyde says to Lincoln, "Are you cold?"

"Yup," Lincoln replies.

"Good," Clyde replies back in a sarcastic voice.

As they stopped, Lincoln smiles and says, "Hey, Clyde, what's the matter? Are you not having a good time here?"

"Oh, I don't know…. look around you, is this a good sign for a start for vacation to be somewhere in a foreign country for our summer?"

Lincoln looks around himself, cold and deserted with colors of green and gray and alone.

"I mean you're right, but cheer up, Clyde, it will turn out OK for us sometime soon."

"I guess you're right."

They continued walking.

"Romania first, then London later. I mean we have two weeks."

"Yup."

Then they traveled down a curved road, as the wind gets stronger and stronger.

"You think our friends will be in London?"

Lincoln replies, "Sure, especially Girl Jordan, Stella, Rusty, Zach, and Liam will be all there."

"Yeah, as long it's OK for my parents for us to come out all the way to meet them by ourselves in a place like this. Where do you think the person who is supposed to help us discover and look at what to do at Romania is, by the way?"

"I think he's probably just stuck in traffic, busy, or something. Don't worry, he'll be there to help us when we get there to meet him."

"I hope you're right, Linc."

Clyde asks, "Hey, Lincoln. Do you think if we meet some girls in London we'll end up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend with each other like how you and Ronnie Anne used to be and like how I used to fall in love with your older sister Lori?"

Lincoln bursts out laughing after hearing that question.

"OK, dude, first of all, me and Ronnie Anne aren't boyfriend and girlfriend for the millionth time I've told you. We're just friends. And second, why are you always having a crush with my oldest sister?"

"Aw come on, Lincoln. Isn't she dreamy to me? The way she looks, does, dress, and is?"

"Well, Clyde, no offense, but every time you see, hear, or think about her, you always have a nosebleed and/or act like a robot. Plus, she's 6 years older than you, so that's a bit creepy for someone older or younger falling in love with someone who is also older or younger. Also, she's always freaked out by what you do when you see her, thinks you're creeping her out because of what you do when you see her, and already has a boyfriend, Bobby, Ronnie Anne's older brother."

"I know, Linc, you're right. But I just love her so much because she's very pretty to me when I first saw her, that's all."

"Still creepy, though. Maybe when we get to London to meet the gang, maybe some of the girls we'll meet will help you take off your love of Lori off your mind for once."

"I hope so. Do you think they will be pretty or good-looking like or more than Lori?" Clyde asked with wonder of joy.

"Let it go, Clyde. Let's just keep going until we get to Romania and find our helper so we could find out what to do once we get there."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Lincoln."

"It's alright, Clyde. Let's just hope we'll have a good time there."

They kept on walking.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pub In A Little Town

Three hours of walking later, the sky starts to get dark with the moon coming out at 6:30 and starts to be much cooler than today and Lincoln and Clyde are tired and cold from the walking and cold weather.

"Aw man, Lincoln. I'm tired of all of this walking and it's getting very chilly out here. How about we stop somewhere to eat, stay for the night at a motel, and continue walking tomorrow morning?" Clyde asks weakly.

"You're right, Clyde. Let's just stop somewhere right now to eat and rest and continue tomorrow morning."

"Alright, but where?"

Lincoln spots a sign that leads to a small town in Romania called "Little Romania".

"Hey, Clyde, how about we stop right here. Looks OK, doesn't it?"

"Sure. Let's just hope it will be worth stopping here for rest."

As they entered the town, they thought it was like one of the villages in Romania during the 19th Century, but empty like a ghost town.

As they were walking to see where to eat, they spot a place where it was a pub-like bar that looked a quick place to eat.

"Hey, Lincoln. Check this place out."

"The Bloody Steak?"

"Yup. Has a weird logo, though. What do you think it represents?"

Lincoln looked at the logo as it was a dead bat with two bloody stakes in his chest like it was a vampire creature that had to be killed for good.

"I actually have no idea. Let's go in before we starve and freeze like hell."

"You got that right," Clyde agreed.

As they opened the door, they saw that there were about 10 to 20 people (old and young) playing darts or pool, talking, and/or drinking, stopped as they were looking at them a bit angry and curiously, like they were total strangers who arrived at a town like in a Western flick.

"Uh, don't mind us, guys. We just want to come in for warmth and something to help ourselves not to be starved," Clyde said nervously.

"Aren't you kids too young to be drinking alcohol and beer or be at a place like this?" said the owner of the bar curiously, who was a 38-year-old woman with black hair and dressed like she was going to prom.

"Of course, we know we're too young to be drinking. We just want to have something to eat and have some warmth at a time like this," Lincoln explained nervously.

"OK," 'Alright," 'Good enough," said the people in the bar who became calm after hearing what Lincoln had explained to them continuing their activities.

Lincoln and Clyde had taken off their backpacks and placed them on the floor and sat down at a table to wait for someone to take their orders.

"Hi, kids. My name is Ramona. I'll be your waitress today. We can I get you for?" said the waitress.

"Hello, um can we please have some hot soup?" Clyde asked.

"No."

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" Lincoln asked.

"No."

"How about hot milk?" Clyde asked again.

"If it's something hot you want for you kids, we have tea, fish and chips, and coffee. Most of the food we have in here is something you would see in a pub."

"Then you have them."

"No."

"Oh."

"But I can make them for you two, if you two like."

"Oh, yes, please," Lincoln and Clyde said in unison.

"But I'll have a hot coffee and my friend wants a hot tea and some fish and chips for the both of us," Lincoln told the waitress.

The waitress had walked off to give the cooks their order in kitchen.

"Weird place, huh, Clyde?" Lincoln told him.

"Yeah, but if you thought this place is weird, take a look at that wall."

Clyde points to a wall with a wooden cross with a pot of holy water under it and candles burning between the pot.

"What the hell is that?" Lincoln wondered.

"It's a wooden cross used to repel monsters like vampires. People in vampire movies like Peter Cushing did that in the British Dracula movies when fighting against Dracula and his vampire soldiers," Clyde whispered.

The waitress came back to drop off the food and drinks that they had ordered for them to enjoy.

"Here you go, boys. Eat up."

"Thank you, miss," Lincoln and Clyde said in unison.

"You're welcome," as the waitress starts to leave them alone to enjoy.

Lincoln and Clyde started to drink their hot drinks as they were relieved that they were warm with joy.

"So do you think that the owners are Christian or doing some religious act?" Lincoln wondered.

"Maybe we should ask one of them," Clyde said.

"Why don't you ask the person?"

"You ask them."

"No, you ask them."

"Why would I ask them? These people look scary and strange to talk to."

"I feel that way too."

"Rock paper scissors on who asks them?"

They do the game as Clyde loses as he chooses paper, while Lincoln chooses scissors, leading to ask one of them.

As the people were doing their own thing, Clyde asks to the people, "Hey, excuse me, can any of you guys please tell us what's that cross on the wall for?"

They all stopped as Clyde asked that question to them, with their eyes looking at them furiously and hostile, with Lincoln and Clyde looking at them with nervous feelings.

"How dare you ask that question. It's very forbidden to ask that to us, especially around meddling people," said one of the darts players angrily.

"Oh. Sorry," Clyde said scared.

"Hey, Clyde, I think we should better go now," Lincoln said frightened.

"But we have eaten our food yet. And we need to pay."

"No need. We'll take care of that for you two," said one of the customers angrily.

"OK. Clyde, let's go."

Clyde and Lincoln had put on their backpacks ready to leave.

"Wait! You can't just leave them kids out there in the dark," said the waitress worried.

"Go. Follow the road and have some light with you two," said one of the pool players to Lincoln and Clyde.

"Thanks," Lincoln replied.

"And one more thing: Beware the dark," said the owner to the boys.

"Uh, thank you for that information," Clyde replied.

Lincoln and Clyde had opened the door and left in a hurried rush.

"I wonder what was their problem. I just want to ask them a question," Clyde said.

"I have no idea. Let's go down this path and find a motel far away from this place before we get tired and freeze to death," Lincoln told Clyde while pointing to north.

They started to walk away and go to their motel.

" 'Beware the dark?' Of what exactly?"

"I don't know. What a weird welcome place for something like this that has good stuff to chow down and where people play darts and pool. Right, Clyde?"

"You could say that again," Clyde replied before they started laughing while walking down the road.


	3. Chapter 3 - Attack at Night

Back at the pub, we see the waitress arguing with the owner and customers about their decision to let the two boys go out in the dark while their warnings to them.

"Are all of you guys insane?! You can't just send them off outside at a time like this! They're just young kids!" shouted Ramona.

"Should we let the world like those two know what we do for our business?" asked Jonas, the young customer with a green sweater and a Hugh Jackman-like hairstyle in a mad tone.

"But it's murder, Jonas! We can't do this for the rest of our lives, you know!" shouted the darts player.

"Well, murder it is, then. Let God protect them in His hands now," Jonas replied.

"Besides, if we stop, who knows what will happen if we all stop with this job," one of the pools player replied.

"Fine, your choices, then," said the darts player.

We cut to a wall where we see some newspaper articles from a bartender's post, with headlines saying like "Human or monster?", "Man suspects foul play by mysterious figure", and "Wife claims that his husband went crazy!" and photos of those events happening.

We cut back outside where a moon has risen on a dark day like this, where Lincoln and Clyde where still walking on the road.

"What do you think was wrong about what I said or what we saw?" asked Clyde.

"I have no idea. Maybe that cross was for something supernatural or some other tool for avoiding evil. Would you agree?" Lincoln replied.

"Either they're crazy or right, because otherwise maybe they didn't want to talk about it, because it'll end them up in a nuthouse and make them look like silly fools or worse."

"Yeah, they were probably ashamed or offended," said Lincoln before laughing along with Clyde.

As they walk off the road and go into the grass, it started to rain, which Lincoln and Clyde had put up their hoods to keep themselves dry.

"Oh, great, rain. Just what we needed," Clyde said sarcastically.

"Relax, Clyde, let's just be glad it's not raining hard. I hope that in London there won't be too much rain happening," Lincoln said in a positive tone.

"I hope you're right. By the way, why are we walking this way?"

"Maybe it could be a shortcut to where our motel would be, because I checked my phone to see if there's a shortcut from here to the motel to prevent walking too far."

"Good enough."

We cut back to the pub, where we still see the people are still in the pub dry and warm while hearing the rain.

"Maybe they'll be safe in the rain," said Ramona.

"They're just unexpected kids who came here without a reason for coming here," said Jonas.

"Well, we have to do something, you know! We can't just let them get attacked or something! What are we, a bunch of cowards?!"

"We have no choice, Ramona! We're all taking a risk right now. And if we let those kids find out, we'll all become laughing stocks!" her boss explained.

Then, they hear bats flying around and hissing ready to do their evil objectives.

"Guys, listen. Do you hear that? We have to go out there and help them!" said Ramona in worriment.

"I don't hear anything," said a pool player with a trucker hat and shades.

Then, the hissing and flying continued.

"Nor do I," said the boss as she walked off.

Then we cut back to Lincoln and Clyde who have now heard the hissing and flying.

"Do you hear something?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, me too. It doesn't sound good," Lincoln replied.

"What do you think is it?"

"Could be anything."

"Like what, though?"

"Birds. Snakes."

"Maybe they could be."

Then, Clyde looked up at the sky, and saw what looked like bats.

"Those aren't birds, and they weren't snakes," Clyde said in shock.

"Then, what is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Bats!"

"Oh. Well this IS Transylvania, home of Dracula, you know, but don't worry, vampires are just myths in literature and entertainment."

Then, they heard howls, which is what like wolves and coyotes would make.

"What is it now? First, it was bats, now wolves?" Clyde said in fear.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that Transylvania is also home to the Wolfman," Lincoln just realized.

"What kind of animal hisses and flies and then howls?"

"Dracula does. I heard that he could not only become a bat, but also become a wolf. Which means that..."

"Wait a minute," Clyde interrupted as he realizes it was dark at a time like this.

"Beware the dark. And have some light with you," they said together.

"Whoops. Now we know what that guy meant by that," said Lincoln.

Then they heard the howling closer as it was almost near them.

"I think we should go back to The Bloody Stake," Lincoln said.

"Agree," Clyde replied.

They both ran to go back to the pub, but they were lost and had forgot which way where they had left the pub from here to the grass.

"Hey, wait a minute, Clyde. I think we're lost," Lincoln realized.

Then, the howling kept getting louder and louder.

"Aw, shit, Lincoln. What do you think it is that could be coming for us?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know and don't want to find out. Let's keep walking," Lincoln replied.

"Walking to where?"

"I don't know. Just anywhere. Just keep walking and don't look back."

They both walked to avoid what was coming for them, but then they realized that it had now got closer to them.

"They're moving," Lincoln said.

"And they're circling us," Clyde responded.

Then the mysterious creatures growled at Lincoln and Clyde, scaring them.

"Aw, fuck," Clyde said.

"What do we do now?" Lincoln asked with fear.

"Just keep walking and don't look back like you said earlier."

Then, they walked away from them, but Lincoln had found something.

"Hey, Clyde, what's that?" Lincoln asked, pointing at the figure.

"Let's find out before they find us," Clyde said in paranoia.

Then, they walked to see a dead man lying there who had bite and scratch marks everywhere, an arm missing, and blood and guts coming out of him.

"Holy shit, who the hell is that?!" Clyde asked in shock.

"Let's find out," Lincoln said.

He reached the guy's pants pocket and took out his wallet to open it and see his ID.

"Alright, his name is Brian Stanley. Age is 35 years old and is from Romania," Lincoln explained.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the guy that my dad called who was supposed to meet us and take us Romania to stay with him for two weeks?" Clyde wondered.

"Yeah, it is him. I wondered what happened to him."

"Animal attack, maybe. That's my guess."

Lincoln then took his wallet and put it in his jacket pocket and took and picture of his dead body.

"What the hell are you doing, Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Maybe we show this to the police and tell them what happened for help when we get to Romania," Lincoln explained.

"That's a good idea, Lincoln."

Then they kept on running to find the pub, but then realized that there were about two wolves in front them growling at them.

"Oh, shit. What are they?" Clyde asked in a scared voice.

"Probably just wolves loose from the zoo or something. Come on, turn slowly," Lincoln explained in a frightened voice.

"Nice wolves. Good boys," Clyde said as he did what Lincoln had told him.

"Come on, Clyde, walk away and don't look back."

"Walking away and not looking back. Yes, here we are doing that right now."

They walked as fast as they can away from the wolves.

"Do you think they're gone?" Lincoln said scared.

"I hope so," Clyde said also scared.

The howls grew more and more louder as they heard them.

"Sounds far away," Lincoln said.

"But not far enough. Come on," Clyde replied.

"But Clyde..."

"What?"

"Where are we going now?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you when we get there."

"OK. Cause… Ah!"

"Ah!"

Lincoln had tripped and fell on the ground butt first as Clyde thought it was the wolves grabbing Lincoln's leg.

"You really scared me for a second there, you shithead," Clyde said in relief.

"Are you gonna help me up or what?" Lincoln asked.

"OK."

But then, as Clyde was helping Lincoln get up by pulling his hand, one of the wolves had jumped up and pinned Clyde on the ground, attacking him, as Lincoln got back as he fell.

"Jesus! Fuck! Run, Lincoln!" shouted Clyde as he was being attacked.

Lincoln had gotten back up and ran like hell as Clyde told him to.

"Jesus! Fuck! Oh, God! Run away! Ah!" Clyde shouted in pain.

Lincoln had kept on running like hell as Clyde was continuing getting attacked and screaming in pain by the wolf.

"Get away!" as Clyde shouted, close to dying.

"Clyde...," Lincoln said in horror as he wanted to run back and help his friend, but was too late.

The wolf had finished attacking him and ran off, which Clyde was now killed.

Lincoln kept running to him, and saw his dead body brutally attacked like the victim they saw, but worse.

"Clyde…," Lincoln said in sadness.

Then, another wolf jumped up and pinned him on the ground, attacking him, scratching him and biting him on the neck.

But before the wolf almost bit him, 4 of the pub people shoot the wolf with their shotguns (while 3 other pub people were holding some lanterns and flashlights to help them for their guidance in the dark), causing it to get off of Lincoln and run away along with the other wolf before turning into bat-like creatures and flying away.

"Come on! Let's help him!," Ramona shouted to the other six.

As they ran to Lincoln to help him, Lincoln looked at Clyde's dead body in sadness and looked at the people who helped him from the creatures, surrounding him.

Lincoln had fell unconscious with the pub people looking at him.

The group had looked down in worriment at the beaten Lincoln, with one bite mark on his neck (one hole on his neck), a ripped coat with blood and cotton puffing out and on the damp grass, and many scratches on his body, arms, and cheek.

"You think he's going to be alright?" said Jonas.

"I don't know. But let's finish him, he's been bitten," said the boss as she's pointing her gun at his head.

"No...wait," said Ramona stopping her boss.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Day at the Hospital

The next day, Lincoln was at a hospital in Romania (wearing light blue pajamas, with shirt open a bit... showing that his scratches have healed, but his bite mark on the neck was still there and an I.V. linked to his arm) still lying unconscious in a hospital bed in a room as a nurse had open the blinds in his room, causing Lincoln to regain his conscious, but still knocked out for a bit.

"Clyde?" Lincoln said as he spoke while still unconscious.

"Mr. Loud? Mr. Loud? I need to look at your eyes," said the nurse (40 years old, 5'8 and a half foot tall, black hair, and had a voice like Emily Mortimer).

The nurse had opened his eyes to check the unconscious Lincoln.

"Is he all right, Karoline?" asked another nurse.

"Yeah, I think so. He just called out right now," said Karoline.

"He's from America, you know. Dr. Johnson is going to fetch one of the members from the American Embassy to see him."

"Chart says he's from Royal Woods, Michigan."

"Michigan, huh? I don't know if it's safe there."

Dr. Bernie Johnson (middle-aged, brown hair and 5'10) enters the room with the two nurses talking and Lincoln still lying in bed.

"Nurse Griffin. Nurse Thomas," said Dr. Johnson.

"Oh, hello, Doctor. Mr. Loud just called out now," Nurse Thomas said.

"Nurse Griffin. We have a man in level 11, Room 1113 who needs to be checked for his throat problem. I want you to check him."

"Yes, Doctor," said Nurse Griffin as she left to do her job.

Dr. Johnson looks at Lincoln, who is still unconscious, putting his fingers on his neck to check if his heart was still beating.

"Nurse Thomas?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"What exactly did he call out?"

"He said, 'Clyde.' "

"And that would be Clyde McBride, the boy who was killed."

"What do you think happened to them?"

"Well, police reports said that they were attacked by some wolves. Must be some violent animals."

"Wow."

Nurse Thomas and Doctor Johnson looked into Lincoln's eyes to see if he was alright with ophthalmoscope Dr. Johnson was using.

Later at 7:45 pm, Dr. Johnson and another guy (5'8, mid-30s, and blonde hair) holding a briefcase and a hat appeared next to Lincoln as he woke up slowly from his knockout, rubbing his eyes as he opened them and his throat feeling a little dry.

"Hello, Lincoln, I am Dr. Johnson, and this is a countryman of yours, Mr. Hudson," as the doctor said with a smile.

"Hi, Mr. Loud," said Mr. Hudson in a friendly voice.

"Where am I?" "How did I get here?" "Where's Clyde?," said Lincoln in confusion as he looked around in his room at the hospital.

"You're in a hospital in Romania. Some paramedics carried you to the van and took you here. I'm afraid your friend is dead as I hope you prepare for this," said the doctor in a soft voice.

"What? That's impossible."

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, but I'm afraid this is all true, and unfortunately, you're not dreaming."

"Oh, my God. Clyde ...," said Lincoln who froze and was in shock to hear this sad news that his best friend Clyde had been dead, because they had known each other when they were five years old on Halloween night.

He started to cry (while putting his hands on his face) for the loss of his friend.

The two men looked at each other and at Lincoln because of his reaction.

"Uh, Mr. Loud? My name is Mr. Hudson from the American Embassy here at Baker Street. I have informed you and Mr. McBrides' parents that your injuries have healed up and that Mr. McBride's body has been sent back by plane to Royal Woods for burial and that you and your friends' parents had said that they have wired funds for your stay in the hospital. But unfortunately, they also said that they need about two months for you to stay in Romania until they feel better," Mr. Hudson explained to Lincoln as he was still crying.

Then, the doctor called Nurse Thomas to comfort him and help him stop crying as she entered and put her gentle hand on Lincoln's back.

"Now, Mr. Loud, try to be calm. I shall come back to see your progress and send a report to you and your friend's parents. The police have requested to interview you and I have given them permission to do so," the countryman said to Lincoln, still crying.

The doctor then walked the man to the door.

"I'm sure he's going to be just fine. Just in shock, that's all," Dr. Johnson said to Mr. Hudson.

The man and doctor looked at Lincoln in worriment because of this news.

"Wow. He must have been great friends with him for many years. So sad when good friends that have been together for a long time end their friendship so soon," said the countryman before leaving.

By the time the man left, Lincoln had stopped crying and was breathing normal and looked up to see Nurse Thomas who looked beautiful in white uniform. She had blonde hair, snow white skin, and her green eyes seemed cute to him, as she tried to comfort him and hugged him.

Nurse Thomas had let go of Lincoln as he started to be calm and looked at the nurse.

"Nurse, how long have I been here?" Lincoln asked.

"A week," Nurse Thomas responded.

"A week?"

His heart jumped a bit.

"You have suffered some rather severe cuts and bruises, lost a bit of blood, but nothing too serious; black and blue for a while. You'll have a couple of some dueling scars and a neck bite to deal with," Nurse Thomas explained to Lincoln.

"Those animals must have been very fierce ones, the police and people in some town said they have the strength of 11 men," Nurse Thomas whispered to Dr. Johnson.

"Yes, I agree. Wait, did you say a neck bite?" said Dr. Johnson.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Dr. Johnson had walked to Lincoln and saw that there was one neck bite at his neck, but one hole was there.

"Weird and scary at the same time. Just one hole," the doctor said.

"I'm going to leave now, you send Mr. Loud straight back to bed, I'm going to check on other patients to see how they are doing," Dr. Johnson told Nurse Thomas.

"Yes, Doctor," Nurse Thomas replied.

"Good!"

Dr. Johnson had left the room to do his duty.

"Come on, Mr. Loud, get some rest. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning," Nurse Thomas said to Lincoln.

"Thanks, Nurse Thomas. I hope so too," Lincoln replied happily to the nurse.

And then he slept for the rest of the night.

Two days later, it was 6:45 pm, two policemen came to see Lincoln, as he was still in shock and tears but after hearing the report of an animal attacking him, he wanted to clear things out. One policeman sat in a chair, while the other leaned against the wall as Lincoln told them his story.

"So that's what happened, me and Clyde were attacked by two animals, but I don't know which animal were they, though.

Lt. Ryder, the first police officer (mid-50s), stood up and replied.

"That's an interesting story, Mr. Loud. But you don't know what animals attacked you and your friend last week?"

"Nope. It was really dark, me and my friend were running and I tripped and Clyde went to help me up and these two animals appeared out of nowhere," Lincoln replied.

Then, a younger officer, Sgt. Fisher, had spoke up and was off the wall.

"That's a weird story, Lieutenant. How could we know which animal attacked them if he said he doesn't know and there's no body of the animal to prove it?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Lt. Ryder replied.

"I guess so- Wait a minute. Dr. Johnson?"

"Yes, Sarge?" Dr. Johnson replied.

"Did he said that these animals were bats and then turned to wolves?"

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" Lincoln asked.

"Lieutenant. Doctor," Sgt. Fisher called them.

They got to him and they walked outside and closed the door and talked in a quiet voice.

"What exactly do you think we're dealing with this type of animal?" Sgt. Fisher asked them in confusion.

"I don't know. Vampires, maybe?" Lt. Ryder responded.

"What? That's impossible. Vampires are just a myth," Dr. Johnson responded as he thought that Lt. Ryder was crazy.

"Come on, doc. A bat turning into a wolf? Isn't that something like in the Francis Ford Coppola Dracula movie?"

"I don't know. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning. We'll talk there."

"Yes, doc," Lt. Ryder and Sgt. Fisher said in unison.

Then they all came back inside the room.

"So, Mr. Loud. We found out that this "animal' that attacked you could be a monster," Dr. Johnson explained to Lincoln.

"A monster?" Lincoln replied in shock.

"Yup, but we don't know what monster, though."

"Oh."

"So, Mr. Loud, Dr. Johnson and I have talked to some witnesses about this attack and they said it was something, but don't want us to find out," Lt. Ryder.

"Why?" asked Lincoln in confusion.

"They said if they did, they might get laughed at like crazy lunatics who tell fake stories to other people as if the problem were real."

"Huh. That's a bit reasonable."

"Sure is."

After that, Dr. Johnson showed the two policemen to the door as they said "Hope you'll be alright sometime soon," and had they left the hospital then. Then, the doctor told the nurse to tell Lincoln to get some sleep as it was 10:30 pm. She kissed on the cheek and forehead and told him "Good night, Mr. Loud. Sweet dreams."

As Lincoln went to sleep and the nurse both closed his shades and door as she and the doctor left, Lincoln couldn't stop thinking what kind of monster attacked him and his best friend and why.


	5. Update on Fanfiction

I want to address a few things about the fanfic for those of you who are confused about the story and more information on the story:

1\. The scenes where why Lincoln is with Clyde and his parents and what happened to his real family and why were they were going to London to meet their friends will be explained later in the story.

2\. I chose Emily Mortimer as the voice of the nurse who will take care of Lincoln (also) later in the story is because I always felt her voice is very pretty for the characters she plays in movies and TV (like the 2004 Studio Ghibli film _Howl's Moving Castle_) and felt it would be suitable for someone who is very nice and takes care of someone like a son or daughter.

3\. I will also make some references to pop culture media in the story (but not too much) and they are also owned by their respectful owners, and not me.

4\. I also made this fanfic because not only do I love the show, the movie (not that much) and vampires, I also wanted to add or alter/delete some scenes in the movie that were either unnecessary and/or not completed (in my opinion).

BTW, I appreciate any feedback or comments or suggestions.


	6. Chapter 5 - Weird Dreams

As Lincoln was sleeping, he had a dream where he was running around in the woods stark naked past the cool breeze and air and the beautiful view of nature.

But he stopped and hid behind a tree and saw a deer near a river where fish were swimming there.

He sprang from behind the tree and ate the deer and fish as it tried to escape from Lincoln, but he was too strong. He ate the deer and six fish violently as he ate them until they were clean to the bone except for the antlers of the deer, of course, with blood from the deer spilling onto the ground and on Lincoln's body.

The next day at 12:30 pm, Karoline went to room 2001 on Level 20 to check if Lincoln had eaten his lunch and taken his pills.

As she opened the door calm slowly in order not to disturb Lincoln, she saw Lincoln in his bed asleep with a pair of headphones on connected to his phone listening to Phil Collins' songs on his music app on his phone.

She also saw him with food tray on the table… untouched as she smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Mr. Loud," Nurse Thomas said to wake Lincoln up.

Lincoln had opened his eyes and saw it was her, as for the past week one of the good things about this place was seeing her.

He might have stopped crying, but he felt so scared and alone with his best friend dead and no one knowing what animal attacked him, being around with strangers in a country he doesn't know, his best friends' parents crying about their dead son and not coming back until they feel better in 2 months, and his sisters being missing, along with his parents being brutally killed about 3 months ago.

He smiled and paused his music while taking his headphones off.

"Hello, Nurse Thomas," Lincoln said in a happy tone.

"Please call me Karoline," as she replied in a happy voice too.

He smiled happily back at her.

"Then you can call me Lincoln."

"Your first name is named after the last name of former U.S. President Abraham Lincoln?"

"Yup."

They both laughed as they found that his first name was after a famous U.S. president in the 1860's.

As they stopped laughing, she walked toward his bed, and sat with him while looking at his untouched food.

"Lincoln, what's the matter? Are you not hungry?" Karoline asked him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I did took my pills, though," Lincoln said.

"That's good, Mister… I mean Lincoln. But I'm afraid you have to at least eat most of your food. I was ordered to give you this food and I can't just throw of all this food in the trash. What am I going to do?"

"OK, if eat about half or 90 percent of this food, will you be satisfied, Nurse… I mean Karoline?"

"Sure! The doctor will be happy that you'll be back to be ready to go outside after a good meal. After all, I heard that people can't work without an empty stomach," said Karoline happily.

Karoline then went to the window to open up the shades, with the sun shining in Lincoln's room, as he blocks his eyes with his arms from the sun.

"Ow, my eyes," Lincoln says as he groans.

"Sorry about that," Karoline says in an apologetic voice.

She then closed the shades a bit with some of the sun still shining in his room.

"That's better," Lincoln says as he thanks the nurse.

"You're welcome," Karoline says with a smile.

Lincoln then takes bites of his food, finishing 97 percent of his food and drinking his drink, while Karoline was watching him dreamily as she thought he was cute like a son she could have.

Later, when Lincoln takes his nap after eating his food, he dreamt that he was running in the woods again, but this time he had his clothes and backpack on before stopping to hide behind a tree.

As he looked to see what he saw, he was shocked to see what looked like he was sleeping in his hospital bed with an I.V. in his arm in a small clearing of trees.

Standing with him was Karoline, dressed in her nurse uniform, looking beautiful like Marilyn Monroe. She then walked to his sleeping self as she patted his forehead happily and put her hand on his arm as Lincoln was still watching very curiously.

Just then, his sleeping self snapped open his two red eyes that were looking at her as he opened his mouth with two sharp, wet, dripping fangs hissing and growling.

It cuts to the next day at 2:30 pm, as Dr. Johnson was talking to Lincoln about how he was feeling after his stay in the hospital. He kindly told Lincoln that he was going to leave tomorrow and send a plane for him, but he'll have to stay with someone in Romania for 2 months until he and Clyde's parents were feeling better and ready to call Lincoln to go home.

Lincoln was feeling relieved and scared at the same time, because of not only with his best friend murdered, coming back to Royal Woods to see his parents and friends, being attacked by a mysterious creature and meeting the friendly nurse he liked that treated him like his mom used to, but also that he had to stay in a foreign country he has never been to and doesn't know what to do around here.

He looked at a nervous and uneasy Lincoln after seeing his charts that notes about Lincoln's nightmares.

"So, Mr. Loud. Have you had nightmares like this before?" the doctor had asked Lincoln.

"I mean, sure, I did have some freaky ones….., but not as really freaky and frightening like this one recently," Lincoln replied uneasy.

"Lincoln, I talked to the sergeant and lieutenant today in my office this morning at 8:40 and we agreed that the creatures that attacked you and your best friend could be vampires because not only do they always bite their victims on the neck, but they can also turn into bats and wolves."

"Wait, they can also turn into wolves?"

"I guess so. We even found out that they may not be ordinary vampires because they may have other powers that never had before. I know it sounds confusing, but this may be true."

"Maybe, but I think that the pub people at the town know something they don't want us to know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come here, please."

Dr. Johnson had walked up to Lincoln as he wanted to tell the doctor about he wanted to tell him as he whispered.

"When Clyde and I were at that pub last week, we saw a cross on the wall and we knew it was used to block out evil like vampires and demons, but the pub people had kicked us out like we knew something and could call them for being crazy or something else," Lincoln whispered to the doctor.

"Oh, I see," the doctor replied as he walked back next to Lincoln's bed.

"So do you think I'm crazy or what?"

"Well, here's how I see it: You're not crazy. Yet. However, a bite mark on the neck is usually something a vampire would do and you could be right about what happened."

"Really?"

"Yup. I may even talk to them if they know about this vampire thing that happened."

"Thanks, doc."

"You're welcome, Lincoln."

He then patted Lincoln's head and started to leave his room.

But Lincoln told the doctor for one request he wanted to have.

"Doctor?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, Lincoln?" Dr. Johnson had asked.

"Can you please send in Nurse Thomas to my room tonight? I rather not be alone tonight after what I'm experiencing lately."

The doctor smiled at his request.

"Sure. I'll send her in with you," the doctor said to Lincoln.

The doctor had left the room and Lincoln was laying back in his bed as he sighed in relief.

We then cut later at night about 10:35 pm with Nurse Thomas reading the book _Interview with a Vampire_ by Anne Rice to Lincoln as he slept again with sweet dreams while having a bit worriment about the vampire problem he was having lately.


	7. Chapter 6 - A Visit From a Dead Friend

The next morning, Lincoln woke up after his slumber at 7:30 am, to see one of the orderly in his room (British, 5'8 and 1/2 feet tall, brown hair, black eyes, male and mid-40s) opening the door to his room, giving him breakfast in a tray from a cart he was pushing.

"Good morning! Rise and shine!" he said as he stopped the cart that was beside his bed.

He then started to unload the tray of food to put it on Lincoln's bed tray to show Lincoln what he had to eat.

"Here you, mister. Two eggs, three pork sausages, two pieces of French toast, an orange, and a glass of milk. Enjoy and ring me when you are finished," the orderly man explained to Lincoln.

"Thanks for the food," Lincoln said to the man.

As the man left his room, Lincoln had sat up for a while, as he was looking at his food and sighed.

He then picked up his fork and knife to cut his eggs and sausages and then used his fork again to pick up the pieces of the food and put it in mouth and chewed and swallowed in his throat. After that, he drank a bit of his milk.

As he was going to eat a piece of one of his French toast that he cut in pieces, he dropped his fork in shock and his jaw was wide open as he looked up to see a familiar face.

"Can I have a piece of the French toast, Lincoln?" asked Clyde as he smiles at Lincoln.

Clyde was standing in front of Lincoln's bed, feeling relaxed and calm, but his appearance was very undead-looking, but not in an evil state. Clyde is what he is now after telling Lincoln to run away from the animal attack on the grasslands in Little Romania. He is shown to have many open wounds on his body, a ruined blue jacket he was still wearing, being covered with open wounds, dried mud and blood on his jacket and had a badly scratched face and a badly torn out throat. In some spots, he looked like he was close to decaying. Despite being a horrible, gruesome sight for Lincoln, Clyde's physical state seems not to affect Lincoln at all.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Clyde?" Lincoln asked paranoid.

"Seeing you, of course," Clyde replied as he smirked.

Lincoln presses himself against his headboard as he's really traumatized.

"No, I don't think I could take this…. This is too much. Am I dreaming right now or what?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"I know that I look like shit right now, but I thought you would be happy to see me again," Clyde says.

Clyde walks and takes one of the small pieces of the French toast that he cut from Lincoln's tray as Lincoln watches in horror. Clyde takes a bite of the French toast as Lincoln looks at him, thinking it could be just a bad dream or some scary hallucination.

Clyde then looks at Lincoln because of his paranoia of seeing his friend like this and Clyde makes a sad face.

"Lincoln! You're really hurting my feelings right now!" Clyde says sadly.

"I'm hurting your feelings? Look at me, Clyde. You're back from the dead to visit me and it's very unsettling to me! And to make things worse, I'm talking to some human meatloaf !" Lincoln replies in fear.

"I'm sorry I'm scaring you, Lincoln. And I know how you feel. But I had to come."

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be buried someplace in Royal Woods?"

"Yeah. Our parents and friends came to my funeral. You know, I was surprised on how many people came. And not only our parents and our friends were there, there were also Haiku, Polly Pain, Giggles, Tabby, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and their family, Principal Huggins, Ms. Johnson, a lot of people were there."

"Why should you be surprised, Clyde? You were a very well-liked person like how we were at school."

"Yeah. You know, Haiku, our parents, Ronnie Anne, Zach, Rusty, and Liam cried the most."

"I don't know if I could take this. I don't even know if I'm going crazy," Lincoln says as he starts to shake his head, thinking his undead best friend could be just a vision, as Clyde eats more of the small pieces of the French toast.

"So you know what Haiku does? She's so grief stricken, she runs to find comfort with Chandler McCann holding her with his arms on her back and kissing her on the cheek many times," Clyde says.

Lincoln looks up.

"Wait a minute, Chandler McCann, one of the most popular kids in our school?" Lincoln asks.

Clyde rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, an asshole. Life even mocks me in death," Clyde says in disappointment.

"You can say that again," Lincoln says.

"Life mocks me in death," Clyde says again as they start to laugh for a bit and stop.

"Yeah. Chandler was always kind of an asshole. So why are you here, anyway?" Lincoln says.

"Oh yeah, that. Do you remember that night when we were attacked on the grasslands in Little Romania?"

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I found out that those two creatures that attacked us were vampires and they are also two of your older sisters."

Lincoln paused for a moment in shock after hearing that.

"My sisters?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I even have proof," Clyde replies.

Clyde throws sunglasses that looked like what his second oldest sister, Leni, would wear on her head.

"Leni's sunglasses. She always wore them everyday in her whole life," Lincoln says in shock.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she's one of the creatures who bit us on that night. But what I have found out is that after the two bats turned into wolves, they turned back into their human selves, and I saw two figures that looked like your sisters. I know it's very confusing and hard, but I have to warn you," Clyde explains.

Lincoln puts Leni's sunglasses on the counter next to his bed.

"Clyde, stop, please. I can't listen to this anymore. Why are you doing this to me?" Lincoln says frightened as he tries to cover his ears with his hands.

Clyde looks at him, his eyes set ... his voice becoming a bit stern.

"Because of what happened on that night, you are now a vampire, a part of the undead, while I was murdered, an unnatural death, sent by God in Heaven to prevent you from turning into a violent monster murdering people and making them like me. Also, I'm also one of your good friends, and that's what friends are for, helping one another from their problems," Clyde explains as he walks to Lincoln's bed getting closer, with sadness feeling in the undead Clyde.

"Clyde, please. Leave," Lincoln says in sadness as he's covering his ears.

"You have two nights, Lincoln. Before you will turn into one of them. And the only way to prevent that is to kill yourself. Your sisters who are all now vampires, like I said earlier, will come after you and me, so we don't have much time, I'm afraid. And REMEMBER what the guy at The Bloody Stake said, 'Beware the dark.' "

Lincoln gets very uneasy, shaking and sweating like crazy.

"Nurse!" Lincoln shouts.

"Lincoln, please. You have to believe me. This supernatural! The darkness of evil! Everything! It's all true! Please kill yourself, Lincoln! So you can join me in a peaceful afterworld, and not end up in hell with your soul tortured and become a monster," Clyde says as he tries to help a sad Lincoln.

Lincoln turned his head to the left, as he faces against the wall above his bed, sitting up and pressing the red button to call Nurse Karoline Thomas over and over again as he keeps crying and panicking with a lot of paranoia.

"Nurse Thomas… please come and help me!" as Lincoln shouts in sadness.

Clyde leans in, as he is touching his friend's shoulder for comfort.

"Please don't cry, Linc. Just listen to me and nothing bad will happen to you from the evil, I promise," Clyde says in worriment.

Nurse Thomas runs in the hallway, as Clyde hears them closer and closer as she keeps walking, and then looks at Lincoln.

"Beware the dark, Lincoln Loud," Clyde says to Lincoln.

Then Nurse Thomas comes into Lincoln's room, to find him in his position as Lincoln tries to call her in sadness.

She walks to his bedside and puts her hands on him.

"Lincoln, what's the matter?" Nurse Thomas says.

She removes his breakfast tray and puts it on another table as she goes back to him to hold him in comfort. Just then, Lincoln faces to Karoline and kisses her, a real kiss, for 7 seconds, and hugs her with tears still fresh in his eyes.

"Wow. That was really romantic of you. You must be very traumatized and need help. So what happened?" Nurse Thomas says as she blushes and then becomes worried as she sits in a chair.

"My dead friend Clyde was just here! And he said I'm a vampire!"

Karoline looks in shock and confusion.

"A vampire?" she asks.

"Yeah. He even said that in two nights, I'll become one of them, like my sisters!" Lincoln replies in shock.

"He was right here? Right now?"

Lincoln nods yes.

Nurse Thomas gives Lincoln a concerned look as she thinks that he could be crazy and making up these stories.

"Lincoln, I believe you're probably just making all of this up as it's like something out of a weird David Lynch story; Being a vampire? A visit from your dead ghost friend? It's all just a bad dream, sweetheart. And it's OK, we all have bad dreams like that," Nurse Thomas explains to Lincoln as she smiles.

Lincoln stops crying and relaxes as he looks at her.

"You think so? You don't want to find out in two nights?" Lincoln says more relaxed now.

"No, it's just a bad dream that will never happen," Nurse Thomas says in a happy voice.

"Thank you, Nurse."

He then hugged her tightly like she was someone he knew and loved.

"So do you want to stay with me in my apartment for 2 months until you're ready to go back home?" Karoline asks.

"Yes. Thank you very much," Lincoln says as he smiles and looks at her eyes.

"Perfect! Then we'll leave tomorrow morning."

Nurse Thomas then leaves his room, but stops to ask Lincoln one question.

"By the way, that kiss and hug. Was that necessary?" she asks.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that you will be alright and you will help me," Lincoln replies happily.

"That's absolutely wonderful and sweet of you," the nurse says as she smiles and leaves to continue her job.

(Sorry for the long wait of my new chapter.)


	8. 2nd Update on Fanfiction

Can you guys please review my story to see what you guys think of it so far? I very appreciate it very much! :) Thank you!


	9. Chapter 7 - Going to the Nurse's House

The next morning, we cut to Lincoln and Nurse Karoline Thomas walking down the street to her apartment at 1:00 PM as they left the hospital when Lincoln was released at 9:30 AM and free to go, had an early lunch at 11:30 AM, got groceries at 12:00 PM, and took the bus at 12:20 PM.

Lincoln, who had his normal clothes on, but was wearing a red jacket, was carrying his backpack on his back and the groceries with his hands, while Nurse Thomas, who also had her normal clothes on, had her purse on her left shoulder and opened the purse with the zipper to get the keys to open the door to get into her flat room as she closed the door behind them as they got into her room.

They got in as she closed the door behind them and got to the stairs to go to her flat room on the right level she was on.

"Thanks for bringing me here and having some fun that we had," Lincoln says to the nurse happily.

"Anytime, Lincoln," she replied in a happy voice.

Then, after a long walk on the stairs, they got to apartment room #10 on level 7, which Nurse Thomas had got her keys holding in her left hand to use them to open the door to get into her flat room as she closed the door behind them as they got into her room.

"You want to see my room for a bit?" the nurse asked.

"Sure thing. Can I put the groceries down?" Lincoln said.

"Oh, yes, I'll take those."

She kindly took the groceries and put them in the kitchen.

Nurse Thomas gave Lincoln a short tour at her apartment and saw the kitchen with a dining table outside, the living room with a coffee table, a sofa with pillows on it, a fireplace with pictures of her from kid to adult and some vases and knickknacks on top, a bookshelf with some books of Stephen King and other authors, a TV, and a poster of the Tom Holland film _Fright Night_, the bedroom had a closet, an alarm clock and a mirror that was on some dressers for her to put make-up on, and the bathroom with a sink and shower.

"There's only one bed in the bedroom," Lincoln whispered to himself.

At the same time, Lincoln felt a bit scared about the warning Clyde told him, the attack from the animals he and Clyde suffered, the nightmares he got, becoming a part of the undead with his sisters, and the neck bite he got, but he still was smiling that despite being an American kid in a foreign country and city that he has never been to, he wasn't alone and scared about his "problem" as she told him it was all just a bad dream.

"No wonder you have a nice room to stay in a city like this. It's a very lovely place!" Lincoln said to the nurse after the small tour.

"Well, this is the place where I can stay that's near my work. Plus, unfortunately, I'm not married. I did go out on some dates, but unfortunately they didn't go so well, but it's OK, I can take care of myself and learned how to go on my own," the nurse replied.

"That's good for you, I guess."

"Thanks. Maybe we could watch some TV and have dinner in four and a half hours."

"Sounds like a plan."

Then Lincoln taking off his backpack and putting it near the sofa and sat down next to her on the sofa watching reruns of the 1966 Batman show while drinking Arnold Palmer and eating some chips while Lincoln had his arm around the nurse.

Then it cuts to Lincoln and the nurse having gumbo soup at 5:45 PM, that Nurse Thomas had made in the kitchen from the groceries they bought at the store for dinner at the table while drinking water.

"So, Lincoln, mind if I ask why you and Clyde were on a vacation here?" Nurse Thomas had asked while drinking her glass of water.

"Well, me and Clyde had got an invite from one of our friends from school, Girl Jordan, to visit her uncles and aunts in London along with our other friends from school. Unfortunately, she didn't say to bring our parents, but however she had said her uncles and aunts had got us helpers to escort them to our rooms in the hotel there that close to her aunts and uncles' house. And we were going to call our parents some time to see how we were doing. But thanks to what happened to me and Clyde, she had to cancel the event and changed it into a funeral remembrance for Clyde. It sounded a bit crazy," Lincoln replied to Nurse Thomas as he stopped eating his gumbo for a bit.

"I see. So I'm guessing that's why you and your friend had to stop here for a bit."

"Yup, that's right. I also had to get a passport in order to go here, because me and my family (my real family, I mean) didn't have any passports to go in or outside of the U.S."

"May I ask what happened to your "real" family?"

"Well, 3 months ago, my 10 older (5) and younger (also 5) sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily and my parents went to this hotel for free that was 5 miles away from my old house to stay for 4 days while I stayed with Clyde. But two days later, I heard on the news that my parents were murdered along with 13 other people, while my sisters were missing because of some attack happened by someone or something mysterious while 12 people have survived or were injured. Then, I had to stay with Clyde and his 2 dads for the rest of my life until my sisters were found and we could get foster parents. I was devastated because of this. I wish I could see my sisters again and make sure they're OK."

"I hope so too, Lincoln. May your family, your friend, and your and his parents be well. They must sound like good people."

"Thank you, Karoline."

"Forgive me if I ask. Were Clyde's parents always protective and worried about him?"

"Yes, they were. I even remember that I was with Clyde and his parents to a cabin in some place I forgot what it's called, they always wanted to make sure were OK and we won't get hurt or killed, which is the same thing whenever Clyde and his family are also on vacation wherever they go. Does it feel bothering to you?"

"It actually seems like a good family to have to me. I remember my parents were like that to me when I was young. It might have been annoying at first, but then I realized that they would show their love for you."

"You know my sisters were also like that to me and you were right, annoying at first, but then I would realize it's my sisters' nature to worry about me because they love me with all their hearts and don't want me to get hurt or something worse that will happen to me."

"Glad you have realized that now."

"Yup. Thanks for the info. You have told me."

Then after dinner and finishing the gumbo, Nurse Thomas had put the dishes and glasses away in the sink and had asked Lincoln something.

"Hey, Lincoln? Are you still having nightmares or paranoia about your 'problem' you keep still having?" Nurse Thomas had asked Lincoln in a concerned way.

"Unfortunately, yes. I still get that happening in my mind lately," Lincoln replied.

"Would you like to sleep in my room tonight to keep you company from your fears? Not in a romantic way, of course."

"Absolutely. I would really need it. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, kid."

Then it cuts to 10:30 PM as all of the rooms in the flat room were dark, as they brushed their teeth and put on their pajamas, with Lincoln wearing his orange pajamas, while Nurse Karoline Thomas was wearing a light blue robe around her body (which the robe covered her blue lingerie she was wearing) and they had both gotten to her bed.

"Good night, Lincoln. May the sweet dreams flow with peace and help you with your fears," Karoline said to Lincoln in a sweet voice as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you very much," Lincoln replied in a calm voice.

He then kissed her on the forehead and slept peacefully along with the nurse as she held him in her arms with less fear and shivering Lincoln was still having.


	10. Sorry for the long delay of new chapter

Sorry about about the long wait for the fanfiction, I had some school work to do as I'm entering my last year in high school as a senior (or known as 12th grade). Don't worry, I'll post the new chapter soon. Just need to do some things for my fanfic first and finish it.


End file.
